A jar contains $3$ red balls, $10$ green balls, and $7$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $3 + 10 + 7 = 20$ balls in the jar. There are $7$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{7}{20}$.